fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Valignya
| sampleimage = | skill = | stamina = | luck = | weaponused = | homeland = | associates = Hashi | race = Human | sex = | alignment = | equipment = }} Valignya is a corpulent miser, notable for being the First Assistant to the Lord Treasurer of Mampang. - 42 He is described as a remarkably fat, dark skinned man, garbed in a turban and fine clothes. - 428 A fairly contemptible example of humanity, Valignya is really quite a mendacious toad whose first instinct seems to be one of avarice. Ludicrously, the miser charges 1 Gold Piece entry fee for a stranger merely stepping into his room. Paying the charge only seems to whet the man's appetite, which can quickly turn deadly. - 542 Possibly the noblest sentiment Valignya has is his affection for Hashi, his pet Jaguar. - 146 He also has at least one servant girl in his quarters, slim and dark skinned, though whether his sentiments toward her are noble is rather debatable. - 238 Nevertheless, Valignya seems to be a distinguished servant of the Archmage, and one of the few Humans in Mampang. Dwelling in one of the outer reaches of the fortress, he also knows the secret to gaining entry through the second Throben Door. Appearance in the Gamebook Valignya appears in the final gamebook of the Sorcery! series, The Crown of Kings. Although the player might not think it, he is in quite a bit of danger when he deals with Valignya, thanks in large part to the miser's foul nature. If the player used the Serpent Ring on the Earth Serpent in the previous book, he will have been given some very sound advice - never give Valignya any gold. - 249There are only three ways to gain the correct password to the Throben Door from the miser - threatening him at the right moment, casting a spell on him, or trading an item of value for the password. Giving him gold is always a mistake, and tossing him his 1 Gold Piece entry fee has only one outcome - the player being poisoned, robbed and murdered by Valignya. - 238, 292 If, on the other hand, the player buys the password with Gold Pieces, Valignya will faithlessly give him the wrong one, and the same thing occurs if the player uses the dud spell. - 20 Trading an apparently valuable item for the password will, however, yield the correct one. - 66 Attempting to gain his favour by offering to act as his guard will result in Valignya setting Hashi upon the player, a test of his mettle. Valignya will be rather distressed if the player kills the creature, and, again, will provide the wrong password. - 146 Sparing the creature its last 2 stamina points will suitably impress the miser, winning a compliment from him, but also a renewed demand for his coveted Gold Piece. Refusing to give him any gold at any point, the player will be given additional options. - 160 At this point the player can leap across the table before Valignya or Hashi can do anything and threaten the miser's life. Perhaps because of the shock Valignya will, this time, respond by giving the proper password to the player, who will also leave Valignya's room 10 Gold Pieces and 2 luck points better off. - 276 The only spell that will pay off against Valignya is nap, the other magical options are useless (sap & nif) or dangerous (dud), and casting far only gives the player a brief glimpse of the Chamber of Night. nap, however, will put Valignya to sleep. The player will then gain the password from a book in Valignya's desk and will again leave 10 Gold Pieces and two luck points better off. However, the player is regrettably not given the option of robbing and murdering Valignya. - 759 See Also References Category:Humans-Individuals